


Hey! She's Ours! | Owen Grady x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: And it's all pumped with sexual tension, Art Trade, F/M, Flirting, Protective brothers, Reader is Zach and Gray's older sibling, Sexual Tension, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poor boys. Tryin' so hard, but I'm still gonna defile their sister tonight and every other one she's here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey! She's Ours! | Owen Grady x Reader |

"Hey! Gray, get back over here!" You scolded, arms crossed under your chest. The little bugger had just gotten to the park and was already attempting to break away from your authority.

Originally, you had absolutely no desire to attend the trip to Jurassic Word. But then your mother guilt-tripped you into spending time with your little brothers, saying you hadn't seen them much since you left home. So, for the sake of your mother, you took a week off of work to vacation with your underage siblings, while you sat at a much higher age of body and maturity with twenty-four years under your belt.

Zach checked his phone again, yet another text message from his extremely overbearing girlfriend. You rolled your eyes and thumped the back of his head, leading the walk over to Gray. You grasped his hand, using the other to take hold of Zach's shirt to drag them both where Aunt Claire was supposed to meet the three of you.

Did your mother really care if you spent time with the boys, or was she more concerned that these two idiots had a babysitter…?

You looked around the room filled to the brim with people, eyes attempting to locate the redhead you hadn't seen since you were fifteen or sixteen years old. When you were little, you absolutely adored the woman and wanted to be just like her, but as the years went by and her workaholic tendencies really developed, you realized you needed to be the exact opposite of Claire Dearing in order to survive and live a happy life.

"There's Aunt Claire." Zach said in his monotone.

"What the hell is she wearing?" You muttered, the boys snickering. The white color of her outfit not only washed out her skin tone, but also completely clouded her in an unflattering way. Where was the stylish Aunt Claire that used to take you shopping because the clothes your mom picked out were horrible?

"(Name), Zach, Gray!" She exclaimed happily, trying her best to pull the three of you into one giant hug. One of your arms wrapped around her shoulders, whereas Gray eagerly hugged the woman who'd invited him to see the dinosaurs he so adored, and Zach merely stood there like the stick in the mud he was.

"Hi Aunt Claire." You hadn't practiced with your brothers, yet the greeting was in perfect unison. Must've been that sibling connection…

"You guys are so… tall!"

"Well, that's what happens when you hit puberty."

Claire laughed at your comment, which really wasn't all that humorous in the first place. "You're so silly! Last time I saw you, you'd already hit puberty. Zach, however…" She placed her hands on either side of his face, despite the fact that her phone was still in her hands. "Has grown to be quite the man, I see!"

"Yeah… Like (Name) said."

Claire gazed down at her youngest nephew, "And Gray is still cute as ever!"

"Aunt Claire, can we go see all the dinosaurs now?"

"Gray, I promise you'll get to see all of the attractions. I have to work longer than expected today, so in your hotel rooms I've left your wristbands and cards with plenty of money on them for food and souvenirs, and if you run out of money-"

"We'll be fine, Claire." You asserted. Of course she'd work during the vacation she invited the three of you on.

"I'll see you later tonight and we'll have dinner, and perhaps see a show." She grinned and looked at the younger ones, "What… time are you supposed to go to bed? I don't want to keep you up beyond your bedtimes."

"It's a vacation, Aunt Claire!" Gray let out a groan, the thought of a limit on his week without school or your parents draining some of his energy away. You'd have to keep that little threat in mind when he got to be too rowdy…

Thankfully you'd be having your own room, while Zach was stuck sharing with the youngest of Mitchell family.

"Well, let's set your curfew at 10 o'clock. Your older sister, however, can stay out as late as she wants." The redhead smiled mischievously at you, and whatever message she was trying to send you, you definitely were not interested.

"If you're suggesting a hookup with a stranger, Claire-"

"Of course I'm not! I'm just considering the possibility that you're a young woman-"

"I'm in my mid-twenties, Claire. I've experimented enough." You promised.

"Gross!" Zach's nose scrunched up and Gray covered his ears, while you and your aunt laughed at their immaturity.

And, of course, the pleasant moment was shattered as her phone began to ring. Her apology was short and half-assed as she ran off, the phone seemingly glued to her ear. You sighed and grabbed your brothers once again, heading towards the hotel.

xXx

"(Name), can we go now? It's been an hour!" Gray shouted through the door of your room. All you'd been desiring was a nap that you knew wouldn't be a very long one, though you weren't cruel enough as to make him wait too long in the first place.

After a quick readjustment of your ponytail and a bathroom visit, the three of you were out in the heat of Costa Rica. You couldn't even begin to understand how Gray could be running around like he was, or why Zach's jacket was still on. You had half the mind to go replace your jeans with the shortest shorts you owned, and your favorite black high-tops with flip flops. Heat had always been your weakness though, in weather and in men.

Hours of hanging out with your little brothers wasn't originally something you were exactly foaming at the mouth to do, actually blossomed into a pleasant experience you wouldn't soon forget. Sure they were a couple of infuriating knuckleheads, but they were also the boys that adored you for many years and still, on a lower-key level, continued to do so.

Claire ended up having to cancel the dinner plans she didn't even technically make, so you and the boys just ate by yourselves, Gray ignoring his hamburger since he was talking too damn much. You'd even plucked Zach's phone straight from his hands at one point, shutting it off and putting it in your purse for safekeeping.

"(Name)!"

"Your back is going to be permanently hunched over if you don't stop staring at that damn thing all day. Why don't you talk to people who are actually here with you?"

He glared at you before resigning. He'd never been able to win against you before; why would he now? Instead he chose to be an active part of the conversation for the first since he'd ever gotten a cell phone.

After dinner, you all bought large ice cream cones as the sun began to set. It was two hours until the boys' curfew, and they wanted to be out until the clock struck exactly ten, so the next stop was the raptor paddock. While technically it wasn't open to visitors of the park, Aunt Claire granted the three of you access as an apology and under the promise that you'd follow the instructions of the men who ran the paddock.

You thanked the driver of the Jeep for bringing the three of you to your destination and walked where a man was waiting for you, a hesitant smile upon his face. He introduced himself as Barry and went over the very strict (and quite terrifying) rules of the paddock.

"You hear that Gray? Don't be as wild as you've been all day around here, otherwise you're as good as dead." Zach teased.

"Barry! What the hell are you doing?"

Barry turned, you and your siblings craning your heads around his body to see the man questioning his activities. You resisted a comical wolf-whistle, but that man was _sexy_ , plain and simple. He walked closer to the four of you.

"Sorry kids, this isn't an exhibit, so you'll need to head back to the park now."

"Owen-" Barry started.

Owen held his hand up, "Barry, it's not open to the public. You know this."

"More than anyone, but-"

"But," You interrupted, "our Aunt Claire has given us access to be here."

"Claire, huh? And what's your name?"

"(Name) Mitchell. I can call her if you'd like," You smirked and held up your phone, knowing he would not like that in the slightest.

The refined man chewed on his gum for a moment, his green eyes giving you a firm once over. "Well, seeing as I don't feel like arguing with the stick in the mud today, come with me."

You smirked and he chose to walk beside you, Zach and Gray walking more in line with Barry a few feet away, the youngest firing off as many questions as he could think of.

"So how old are you all?"

"Zach, the one who looks like he hates life, is sixteen. Gray, the one who seems to be hopped up on Rockstar, is eleven now."

Owen looked down at you, a hint of playfulness at his eyes. "And you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Hell of an age gap between you and your brothers." He commented, glancing over at the energetic, prepubescent ball of energy.

You shrugged, "Mom and Dad didn't really have the time for multiple kids until I was eight, and then when Zach was five, they decided on one more baby."

He nodded and the five of you reached the paddock, "The girls are only gonna be out for so much longer tonight. Missed all the fun stuff."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" You winked and briefly nibbled on your lower lip. "I'm sure you and I could find something fun to do."

"Ohhh, I am gonna have fun with you…" He promised with a low, flirtatiously sexy growl in his voice.

"Teaching _our sister_ about velociraptors, right?"

The two of you turned to witness your brothers with their arms crossed, Gray not exactly being as intimidating as he thought he was. You chuckled and poked his nose, while Owen stood up straight.

"'Course I am. It's about time for their last feeding of the day anyway. Stay down here with Barry."

You admired the man's assets as he climbed up the stairs, eager for ten o'clock to hit so the dorks you grew up with would have to go back to the hotel. Barry ushered you all to a better view of the cage and your hands covered your mouth when you saw the little pig.

"Please tell me that's not their snack."

Your fears were alleviated when the pig ran through a little slot, though your attention was now properly on the four raptors, Owen up top with some clicky-pen in his hand. Barry pointed to each of the raptors, naming them.

"Delta, Charlie, Echo, Blue."

All three of you were truly mesmerized by the sisterhood the four dinosaurs showed. You wrapped your arm around Zach and Gray's shoulder, giving them both a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's a shame that velociraptors get along better than we do."

They laughed and each put a single arm around your waist, watching as Owen got the raptors to do as he said. It was so impressive how they understood him and listened to him, despite the fact that velociraptors were quite the predators. He tossed their mice one by one, praising them all. The man clearly cared for his little pack, and respected them as the hunters they were.

The girls ran off after Owen gave them the say so, making eye contact with you and winking. Quickly he jogged down the stairs and you pulled away from your brothers, each of them scowling.

"That was awesome!"

"Thank you ma'am." He grinned that sideways smirk of his, and it was a miracle you didn't just strip him down right then and there.

"(Name)! I wanna go see the T-Rex!"

"Gray, we saw her right after lunch. Zach almost threw up, remember."

"There were too many people! Come on!"

You rolled your eyes and looked at Owen, "Sorry."

He laughed lowly and reached into his pocket, slipping a card into your shirt, his voice low. "Call me when you're free, and then maybe we could… _Hang out at my bungalow."_

"No! There will be no hanging out at your bungalow!" Zach shouted, taking your hand and pulling you off with the help of Gray.

Owen chuckled and chewed on his gum, shaking his head, while Barry gave him a questioning look. Owen just shook his head.

"Poor boys. Tryin' so hard, but I'm still gonna defile their sister tonight and every other one she's here."

**Author's Note:**

> My half of an art trade with someone on DeviantART, who made my amazing icon over there. ;)


End file.
